Akira's depression
by krystal-of-hope
Summary: okay I suck at summaries, so, this is about Akira's side of the story, from a day or so after Takumi disappeared to the day he came back 100% AkiraxTakumi!
1. A failed revenge

this is my first Mai hime fanfic yay me! so if you have any suggestions or anything just tell me :)

Disclaimer:I do not own Mai Hime

* * *

Nao was walking through the woods. "Hello." She heard a chilling voice say, she turned around to see Akira standing there, pretty pissed. "You know I never paid you back for what you did!" She yelled, Nao could see a tear go down the girls face. "What? What the hell did I do?" She yelled annoyed. "It's not what you did to me!" She screamed angrily. "Your still angry about what I did to your precious Takumi, aren't you?" Nao taunted. Akira growled and ran at her, "I know it was you who killed my child, you bitch!" She yelled at her through a kick right to her head, making her fly a few feet to the left. "I had nothing to do with that!" She yelled back.

"Yes you d-did, you killed T-takumi." She said a second tear falling down her face. "Julia." Nao said standing, Akira jumped back, but not quick enough. She was caught against a tree by Julia's web.

Nao stepped forward, "Do it, KILL ME!" Akira screeched sobbing, "You loved him, didn't you?" Nao taunted smirking, "I bet he didn't love you, who could, a girl pretending to be a boy." She said laughing. "Shut up." Akira mumbled. "I think it's better he's dead, I mean he was ganna die soon, because of his heart, anyways." Nao said making a few tears fall from Akira face. "Please stop." Akira said a little louder. "I'm just getting started." She sneered. "It was you that killed him, Akira." Tears started to flow down Akira's face. "It's all your fault, if only you'd been able to protect him." Nao said pretending to care. "Stop." Akira said a little bit louder. "I've seen the way you cry into his pillow every night." She said putting a hand on the girl's cheek, Akira's eyes were glazed over as her tears started to fall heavier than rain.

Nao smirked, she took pleasure in braking people, a few more comments and Akira would be broken.

"I know for a fact that he hated you." Akira didn't even say anything. "He hated you so much, that he's probably glad he died, to get away from YOU." She said pushing her finger nail into the girl's cheek making an inch or so long cut down it.

The web was pulled away by Julia and Akira fell to the ground. She laid there crying harder than you might think possible. Her hair was every where, no longer up. There was a flash of light, Nao and Julia jumped back. They turned to see Mai, her weapons drawn, she flew to Akira. "Akira are you okay?" She asked shaking her, Akira's head just swung back in forth. Her eye glazed over. "Akira answer me!" She yelled desperately. "Mai?" she mumbled, "Yes I-" She was cut off, "Is Takumi with you?" She asked flatly.

Mai sat her on the ground and the rounded on Nao, "What did you do?" Mai screamed at her, she just started laughing. "She got what she deserved." Nao spat, drawing her claws and sending red strings at Mai. Mai held out her arms to shield them, they merly bounced off. Mai turned to shoot fire at her, but she was gone. "This ain't over Nao." Mai said to her self.

Mai bent down and picked Akira up, she walked to the dorms. She went into her dorm and laid her down, Mai put a band aid on her cheek. "I'll find a way, you have my word, Akira." She said before walking away.

Akira slowly closed her eyes and slept.

_A black flash and Gennai's head was cut off, green smoke bursting out of him. All Akira could do was lay there and watch as Takumi disappeared. Time seemed to slow and everything Nao said flashed through her head as she watched him disappear._

_"He never loved you."_

_"It was you that killed him, Akira."_

_"You loved him, didn't you?"_

_Takumi finally disappeared in a burst of green specs._

Akira's eyes opened, she looked around. She slowly sat up and slowly made her way across the room. She fell onto her ex-roommates bed. She took his pillow and hugged against her. She curled around it and closed her eyes.


	2. coming back

this was going to be a one-shot, but I couldn't just leave it like that so I wrote this :)

Disclaimer:I do not own Mai Hime

* * *

Akira laid in the same place day in day out. She never moved an inch. Mai came to visit her each day, in attempt to bring her back. Every time Mai came she heard Akira say random things that she would usually say to Takumi.

Today was the first day Mai had not come, Akira took notice, but didn't care. She laid there and watched the shadows shorten, noting that the sun was going down. She closed her blood shot eyes, to sleep.

She felt something warm, and a little light on the other side of her eye lids. She opened her eyes to see an orange light, she slowly sat up, still holding onto the pillow for dear life. She watched as it took form of a person.

She blinked a few times to see if it was real, the light was forming Takumi. She watched as the orange light slowly faded away, to reveal a confused Takumi. Her eyes lit up and she actually looked alive. "Akira?" He said looking around. She let go of the pillow and jumped off the bed. She landed right in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is it really you?" She asked as he put his arms around her, "Why, how long have I been gone?" He asked still confused. "Days, I don't exactly know, way too long. I thought you were gone." She said pulling back to smile at him. "The last thing I remember is falling to the ground then Mai and then nothing, till now." He explained scratching his head for more.

Akira swayed slightly, who knows how long she's gone without anything but sleep. He caught her before she hit the ground, he looked around, he could see that she had been on his bed. So he stood up and put here down on his bed. He sat down and waited for her to wake up, it didn't take long.

He looked over to see her eyes opening, "Was it all just another dream?" She asked her self, "No." He said coming into her view. She just smiled, she scouted over, he laid down next to her, "I love you, Takumi." She whispered. "I love you too, Akira." He said before they both fell asleep.

* * *

I know it was short, but I thought it was a good ending :)


End file.
